All The Things She Said
by morningglory77
Summary: Sometimes actions outside hides away pain and grieve inside, and Victoria is one of those people... R & R


Title~ All The Things She Said  
Author~ Ozelle  
Rating~ PG-13/R  
Pairings~ Jeff/Victoria, Edge/Lita  
Content Warnings~ Angst  
Genre~ Drama, Angst, Romance  
Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWE  
Notes~ The story is based on Victoria's entrance theme which was sung by   
T.A.T.U; this is a flashback story so don't get confused! ^_^  
Summary~Sometimes actions hide the real true feelings inside  
Author's Notes~ For Sylvia :)  
Other Notes: Several parts of this fic will get pretty darn angsty, trust me!   
  
  
***  
(...Then...)  
  
{"Mother looking at me, tell me what do you see? Yes, I've lost my mind...Daddy, looking at me, will I ever be  
free. Have I crossed the line?"--T.A.T.u "All The Things She Said}  
  
Her father sat alone in the kitchen, not a word from him after he had just returned to work. He hunched as  
he sat staring at the beer label, holding it in his hand, tapping it on the kitchen table. She wathced him as  
he took a few more drinks of the strong alcohol fluid, she hid behind the wall that led into the kitchen,  
wishing her mom would come home any minute. She didn't like him when he was drinking, because she knew  
what was in store for her. He would be out of control, drunk because of the beer he had drank. He would become  
angry if he saw her watching him like some vulture flying across the sky. She was worried about her father, she  
loved him so much and it hurt when he did things he shouldn't do to a child.  
  
He would beat her.  
  
It wasn't like he hated her, it was because he was drunk, and there was no stopping him. He couldn't help but   
drink after work, soothing all the stress, and the next day he didn't know what had hit him. Her father would take   
her to school, giving her a kiss on the cheek then headed out to work. Then, it was the same thing all over again.   
She would go to her 1st grade class, wear a long-sleeve shirt when it so hot in the classroom, making her sweat   
uncontrollably. Her classmates would ask what was wrong with her, but she had said nothing. She was afraid.   
Afraid of what they'll might say to her, or possibly even laugh. Sweating wasn't the only problem, she would have   
bruises or marks on where her father had beat her. She would sneak into her mother's bedroom and go to the   
bathroom vanity, covering all the black and blue blotches. Then headed back to her room to dress.  
  
Sometimes she would cry in her bed, because she had completely let out all her feelings towards her father. She loved  
him, and her mother too. Her mother was not really around due to schedules working, so it became harder to spend  
time with her. And when it was that time in school when you had to bring your parents to school for show and tell, her  
father declined and her mother said the same:   
  
"I'm sorry honey, you know I have work to do. Maybe some other time." that stung, why couldn't she be the one who  
would tuck her in at night, read her a bed time story, or even comfort her when needed? Why couldn't she be that  
kind of mom? It hurt that she never even got to kiss her mom on the cheek even for one time or even get a loveable hug  
that most moms give to their children for love and warmth. But now those weren't mandatory, since she knew her mom  
and dad would do nothing of the sort.   
  
Suddenly, she heard a loud angry groan coming from the kitchen, she gets up and rapidly she goes to her and shuts the  
door tight. Locking it completely. She let out a breath of relief, her father sensed that she was there. And when she heard  
a feminine voice coming in outside her bedroom window, she thought to this day: one day she'll get them back for not taking  
care of her. And how she was going to do it.....but she had no idea how....  
  
***  
(...Now...)  
  
Rather then spending time with the other girls, Victoria sat in the local bar late at night, sipping on a cold draft of Budweiser.  
It didn't really bother that the other guys sitting in the other booths were staring at the raven-haired diva, because she knew  
nearly all the WWE superstars would stare at her, too. Like some mad woman. She laughed at that thought. *Exactly, why  
do they think that?* she thought *It doesn't hurt to ask me why*. That's when she took another sip of the strong alcohol, shooting  
her eyes back at the young man that was watching her from the corner. She rolled her eyes, why can't just some superstars leave  
her be? As soon, as she made her debut she thought of her as like another Lita or another Trish Stratus, what sluts they were, she  
would think. She didn't give the slightest damn what the fans want to see, she's doing this because...  
  
Her mind was totally interupted when a cheerful smile came. "Hey..."  
  
She smirked, on his tone of voice, she knew he had to be watching when she totally went out of control when she had her match against Jazz, no one in the history of the WWE has ever demolished Jazz....never. When his tone went totally dull and flat, she held back her laughter, cause she knew he was afraid to mess with her.  
  
"Oh, it's you." she replied looking over her shoulder. Finding his hands going inside his black baggy pant pockets. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, I guess just nice enough to stop by and say 'hey', you know." he said and she scoffed.  
  
"Yippy, well you've done what you need to do, so you can leave me be." she said rapidly and when she found out that he didn't leave her she growled.  
  
"Bye!" she waved her hand in front of his face and he smiled a little then he just stood where he still stand.  
  
"Why don't you leave me be!" she scolded "You superstars are always up in my business! I'm celebrating my win...alone! Now LEAVE!" she yelled so everyone in the bar could hear.  
  
"Where's Steven? Aren't you with him?" he asked, and she took a huge gulp of her brew.  
  
"He's not here...now GO!"  
  
He shrugged and he stepped over to the other side of the bar, sitting in the booth, somehow ordering a magarita for himself. The waitress taking his order gave him a nice smile, then went over to get his order. She sighed heavily then thought:   
*Sometimes it's better when you think about all these family problems, but then it feels so empty when you have no one to talk to...* She sighed heavily again, letting a sympathetic breath out. Leaving her stool she was once sitting in, and went outside the bar. She walked alone back to her hotel room, just to get her mind off things. When she got to her room, she sighed as she pulled out a rather old book then turned a few pages only revealing an empty page. Victoria took out a pen then started to write down what she was thinking.  
  
Dear Mom and Dad  
  
Well, it's been such a bad week already and as you know it. I went to the bar earlier tonight, and I was just sipping my celebration beer after tonight's event at RAW when I was the woman who had Jazz bleeding from the nose. She might as well deserve it because she's rarely even hat fuckin' nice to anyone. But I only did it for me, not you, not anyone else. Well anyway I was at the bar earlier and I find out that I wasn't the only superstar in the bar. No, the APA wasn't there for their usual alcohol-stripper gig, but that *insane* getting even close to me was good enough. So guess who I find behind me? Jeff Hardy. He really didn't bother me, which I think he thought of, I was just really pissed that everyone wanted to get into my business. He kept saying hey, when it was enough for me to handle. It's weird too, because everytime I look at him, he keeps his eyes locked on mine. I think he suspects me going out with Steven Richards....Hello, I only play his partner on TV! I would never ever date him! He has this habit of judging people like they're some lunatic, when he's actually the one who is. Hell, people think I'm a lunatic, but it really doesn't bother me. It's just a fucking character. It's not like it's the real thing.  
  
The other day, Shane McMahon came to do the daily inspection for RAW and he stared at me completely. Like he looked like he was scared of me or something. And then when the other divas would talk to me I would yell at them, especially Trish. I would always say something like: "You blonde idiots always got something to blab your mouth over." Well, they deserved it! I can't stand their laughter it reminds me of Santa's Little Elves in that cartoon I watched when I was three. I would be laughing my ass off, too if I saw myself run them down with a 4-wheeler. Calm down, Mom, I was only joking. You just don't know me that well, and those words I will never forget that you told me: "No jokes right now honey, maybe later." Well, the time has come. I wonder how it was to work in Peaches, was it a strip-club, Ma? Was that the only reason why you didn't show up around the house? And what about you, Dad? I think you had 1,000 beers in your stomach already, and I wonder if you'll ever kiss me good-night and ever kiss my wounds when I fell off the bike? Or when you hit me and when you say 'it was an accident'? Kinda makes you think doesn't it now?  
  
It does, doesn't it?  
  
I know it's not true.....well, maybe I did lose my mind leaving the house, but it was for your own good. Especially for Dad because he couldn't get his lazy ass up from the couch and he had striked me with his fist right on the side of my face (more than one occasion, of course.) Sorry, 'bout that Dad. Mom, hope you're taking care of yourself, I don't know if Hell really does take care of you, that well, I'm sure those boys you fucked were smart. Well, I know you're gone and you were really never there for me, just wanted to write this so I can pretend you do care and when you do, just remember you have a young daughter here, and that she really does love you.  
  
--Victoria  
  
  
  
End Part One 


End file.
